DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): [unreadable] The Diabetes Endocrinology Research Center (DERC) at the University of Washington is one of a total 16 Diabetes Centers nationwide. The objectives of the University of Washington DERC are to: 1) provide biomedical core support to Affiliate Investigators, 2) create an environment and serve as a vehicle for interdisciplinary collaborative diabetes research, 3) sponsor an enrichment program to inform the diabetes community of new developments, and to stimulate interaction and collaboration of investigators, 4) conduct a pilot and feasibility small grant program to support diabetes research by new investigators and to provide a mechanism for established investigators in other disciplines to initiate projects in diabetes, 5) develop new research methodologies and technologies and make these available to diabetes investigators, and 6) to serve as both a focal point and an umbrella for diabetes research activities in the greater Seattle area. To accomplish these goals, the DERC is organized around seven Core units: the Administrative Core, Cellular Biology Core, Clinical Research Core, Cellular and Molecular Imaging Core, Molecular Genetics Core, Mass Spectrometry Core, and the Islet Cell and Functional Analysis Core. Through specific services provided, including new developmental work, these Cores support the research of approximately 95 Affiliate Investigators. This research covers the entire spectrum of diabetes investigation including, a) etiology and pathogenesis of type 1 diabetes, b) pathophysiology of type 2 diabetes, c) obesity and regulation of bodyweight and composition, d) clinical trials and large-scale epidemiologic studies, e) lipoprotein physiology and atherosclerosis, and f) complications of diabetes and aging. To enhance the scientific environment for diabetes research at the University of Washington and to stimulate collaboration, the DERC's Enrichment Program provides a Seminar Series, an annual Core Symposium, and a Visiting Scientist Program. As part of the Center's commitment to fostering the career development of junior faculty interested in diabetes research, each year the DERC provides $200,000 to support pilot and feasibility grants of investigators new to diabetes research. [unreadable] [unreadable]